


fic secret santa (but after the holidays)

by puppydr3



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Karl Jacobs, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Fic Trade, Fluff, Gifts, NSFW, Other, Size Kink, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Karl Jacobs, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), bratnap, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppydr3/pseuds/puppydr3
Summary: hey!! so i’m trying to get out of my writing block for Flipping The Coin, and id love to organize a fic secret santa! either dm me on twt @puppydr3 or comment here!
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28





	fic secret santa (but after the holidays)

hihi! 

in order to get rid of my writers block im organizing a fic secret santa! so either dm me your request / ao3 username or comment it down below! ideally i’d like 4/5 writers to join!! you’d receive someone else’s request and write for them, and then you’d receive a fic based off of your prompt! my twt is @rabb1tteef 


End file.
